Angel
by Soccerisawesome19
Summary: She smiles so prettily at you. She's so beautiful, and for a second you mistake her of being an angel. All she's missing are a halo and wings. / He's like a fallen angel, beautiful but deadly. He's like a poison, it kills you slowly but you don't care, because it's wonderful.


For Kaia, with the pairing:

Sirius/Marlene

For the Journey through Hogwarts Challenge

f. Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions

Disney Characters Competition

Flynn Rider

For the If You Dare Competition:

930. Halo And Wings

For the Delirium Quotes Challenge:

"He is my world and my world is him and without him there is no world."

For the Star Challenge:

Sirius

For the Star Light, Star Bright Challenge:

White Dwarf

For the One Million Added Words Competition:

2460 words

* * *

**Angel**

She smiles so prettily at you. She's so beautiful, and for a second you mistake her of being an angel. All she's missing are a halo and wings.

And just like that, she's gone. No, not an angel. She must be a ghost.

Is love at first sight possible? You didn't believe it was, no, not until after you met her. Because with her, it really was love at first sight.

You smile at her. She glares back in response.

She's perfect in all of her ways. From her confidence in herself and her friends, her kindness when necessary, and her humour that helps everyone smile when they're in a bad mood… there is not a single flaw.

And even if there was a flaw about her, you love it.

Her eyes twinkle when she smiles, and you love how she throws back her head when she laughs.

It seems that she's always happy, except when she's not. And when she's not, all you want to do is go over to her and hug her and make her laugh until she is happy again.

But she hates you. You don't even know why, but all she does is glare at you and ignore you when you're around.

How evil of a person do you have to be for an angel to hate you?

You go with other girls, kiss other girls, embrace other girls, and pretend they're you. You hate that you're doing this, but what else can you do when _she's_ not there?

You've tried asking her out, but then there's your pride. After she rejected you once, you don't want to be like James, who is constantly asking Lily out, reject after reject.

Your stupid, stupid pride.

What can you do? You're in love.

* * *

You feel his eyes on you again, and you feel a blush starting. You pretend you don't notice him, but how can you not?

From the corner of your eye, you can see him staring intensely at you, black hair sweeping into his eyes. He brushes his hair away with his fingers.

He's like a fallen angel, beautiful but deadly. He's like a poison, it kills you slowly but you don't care, because it's wonderful.

You try to stay away from him, but that draws you closer to him.

As much as you hate him, you love him.

He's like an irresistible magnet. But Lily likes James, and James likes Lily. Like it or not, Sirius will be around you more than ever, once Lily and James starts to date.

It's the truth that you can't face. No, won't face, as much as you want to.

* * *

Lily and James are dating now.

You finally manage to swallow your pride for once, and ask Marlene to go with you for a double date with Lily and James.

You see her swallow and look away nervously. Finally she murmurs something, and you can't believe your ears.

"What was that?" you say incredulously.

"Fine. Sure. Whatever," she says, blushing as she avoids your eyes.

And before you can stop yourselves, you leap up into the air and pump your fist in the air. "You mean it right? Really and seriously?"

She rolls her eyes, but you notice the blush is still there.

Maybe she doesn't hate you after all.

* * *

Why did you have to say yes to his date? If you go with him, how will you be able to resist him afterwards?

Just thinking about the date brings a blush to your face.

And all previous thoughts fly out of your mind as you start worrying about what you should wear.

"You like him, don't you…" Lily says, smiling slyly at you.

You sigh. "I… yes."

"I knew it!" she squeals. "The double date is going to be just perfect! Don't worry; I'll take James away so that you can have some time with him alone."

* * *

"Ready, mate?" James asks you.

You take a deep breath. "Yes."

"Then let's go!" James says, as he leads you to the meeting place.

You are early, the girls aren't there yet.

And then you see her. She's beautiful in every way, even more so now then before. She smiles when she sees you, and you realize it's the first time that she's smiled at you before.

It feels wonderful.

* * *

He's all dressed up, and the look of shock and amazement on his face makes you smile.

He smiles back at you, and you have an impulse to go and hug him. But you hold that impulse back, because that boy is danger.

You walk towards him as Lily runs to James and hugs him. You hear them murmuring things to each other but you don't pay any attention.

You're staring into those deep eyes, eyes that have been through so much pain, but at the same time seen so much love. Beautiful eyes.

* * *

Her eyes are beautiful. Bright blue.

You hold your arm out for her to grab. "Shall we?"

"We shall," she says, grinning as she takes your arm.

Somehow, James and Lily slip away, and you and she are alone. She lets go of your arm, and you feel a rush of disappointment surge through you.

Smiling at you gently, she holds out her hand, and you take it, entwining your fingers.

Somehow, without any words, you two have connected.

* * *

When it's time to go back, you're disappointed. You want to spend more time with him. But it's over.

You let go of his hand grudgingly. You look up into his eyes and smile.

"I hope next time is even better," you whisper as you walk away.

* * *

You cheer mentally as she walks away from you.

She said 'next time', which means that there _will_ be a next time. You hear someone stepping out from behind you.

You turn around to see James smiling at you.

He punches you on the shoulder. "I knew you liked her!"

Nothing he says or does can bring you down today, you feel like you're invincible.

"But I didn't know you liked her seriously. Most of the girls you date are a one-time thing. Is this the real deal?" he asks.

You nod. "James… I think I'm in love."

"Good on you, mate," he says, smiling at you.

* * *

Date by date, time passes. Sure, your relationship with him is not perfect. You still argue over stupid things and having glaring competitions.

But you know that you love him, and that he loves you.

You haven't kissed him yet though. You feel like he's taking it slow because he doesn't want it to seem like what he did what the other girls.

So you decide to take the first move.

* * *

She called you out into the Gryffindor Common Room at 10 at night, and you wonder why.

When you walk out, she's already sitting on an armchair by the fire. She's fiddling with her hair, and you know right away that she's nervous about something.

Is it a good thing, or a bad thing?

You start to worry.

"What is it?" you ask as you sit on an armchair beside her.

It comes out harshly, like you're irritated. But you didn't mean that.

She looks hurt, but that grows into a smile. She knows you well enough to know that you didn't mean it.

"Well…" she says, looking away like she did the day you asked her out for the second time.

"Well…" you mimic her.

She looks straight into your eyes, as she leans towards you, closing her eyes.

* * *

You lean forward, closing your eyes.

And suddenly, your mouth meets his, and he's kissing you desperately.

He pulls you off of your armchair and onto his lap, and he's got his right hand cupping your cheek and his left hand wrapped around you.

You are running your hands through his beautiful, silky black hair, and suddenly you hear a noise from behind you.

You pull away from Sirius reluctantly, and see Lily and James standing, hand in hand on the stairs.

James chuckles, and Lily looks away, blushing.

"Our bad. We didn't know that anyone was out here…" James says, wiggling his eyebrows.

* * *

"Oh go away James," You say, suddenly too conscious that Marlene is breathing on your neck.

He raises his hands defensively. "Okay, okay, we'll leave you two to… do whatever."

"James!" Lily scolds, as she pulls James out the Fat Lady's painting as they pull the Invisibility Cloak over them.

Marlene sighs in relief, and leans her head on your shoulder, legs wrapped around your waist like a koala on a tree branch, and you stay like that, and you feel so content.

* * *

"A Black? You're dating a Black?!" your mother screeches.

"Yes, I'm dating a Black. Sirius Black. He's in Gryffindor!" you say.

"No, no, no… there's no way a Black could be in Gryffindor. They're always in Slytherin. A Black picked on me when I was in Hogwarts, you know. There is no way you're dating a Black," she says, shaking her head.

"But I am!" you protest.

"It doesn't matter if you were, you aren't anymore," she says with a tone of finality.

"But I LOVE HIM!" you shout.

"That's what you all think, when you're young," she says, shaking her head.

"You can't take him away from me! He is my world and my world is him and without him there is no world," you screech.

"Do what you want then! But don't call you dare call me crying when he does something evil to you!" she shouts with a huff.

School is over, and Sirius says that he's planning to propose.

* * *

She comes to you crying.

"What is it?" you ask in fright. "Are you hurt? What happened?"

You realize she isn't hurt, at least not physically, five minutes later, and she doesn't stop crying until ten minutes later.

"M-my mother disap-proves of u-us," she whispers, wiping up her tears.

You wipe her tears away, and tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "It's going to be okay, okay? I can go meet her later, and who can resist my charm, right?" you whisper into her ear.

She laughs at that, and you hug her, and hold her until her body stops shaking.

* * *

You decide to go to your mother one more time to convince her to at least meet Sirius. The plan was that the convincing would take ten minutes, and Sirius would come fifteen minutes later, just in case.

You knock on the door, and your mother opens it.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she asks huffily.

"Please mother, at least meet him!" you say, stepping into the house.

"No way! I don't like them Black's!" she says, turning away.

"You can't judge him too if you've never met him though!" you complain.

She is silent for a while. "Fine, I'll meet him. If I don't like him, you can't meet him anymore, okay?"

"Thank you mother! He's going to come over in thirteen minutes!" you say, beaming.

And that's when it all happens.

The front door is knocked open as a bunch of people with masks and black clothes charge in with wands at the ready.

You and your mother are instantly at the ready, with wands out, but it's too late.

"Expelliarmus!" they shout, and your wands fly out of your hands to them.

"Will!" your mother shouts for your father, but it's too late, some of the people have already gotten them.

You feel a rush of terror as you think about your younger sister. "Liz!"

But she's captured too, and then, you know you're not going to live passed this day.

Your sister dies painlessly, a simple _avada kedavra_ is all it takes. Her body goes limp, and you feel tears pouring down your face.

Then, your father. He dies with a scream, an expression of terror etched onto his face.

Now, all that's left is your mother and you.

"Why don't we kill them the muggle way?" one of the men in black with masks say, snickering.

"With a knife?" another one proposes.

"Sure, why not?" the first one responds, and he gets out a knife as he promptly stabs your mother in the stomach.

You scream. You try to break free from their grip, kicking, clawing, biting, but to no avail. Your face is wet with tears.

You just saw your family killed, and you're the only one left. Then, they stab you too.

That's when the door is knocked open, and Sirius, with wand at ready bursts in, a fearsome expression on his face.

"MARLENE!" he shouts, as he begins to throw hexes at the men surrounding you.

You feel the blood seeping out of your wound, and you know you're going to die. But you've never been so happy to see someone in your life.

The men somehow disappear, and then it's just you and him.

But no, your mother still breathes.

You inch yourself toward her, and hold her hand.

"Marlene! What happened? Why are you bleeding so much? Oh Merlin stop bleeding!" he says, taking his shirt off, and ripping it in half and putting it over your wound. He takes the other half and puts it over your mother's wound.

"S-sirius," you whisper.

"I'm here," he says, holding your other hand.

"I-I'm not going to l-live til t-tomorrow," you say, smiling at him.

"Yes you will, and we're going to marry, and we're going to have children. They're going to be beautiful, okay?" he says, smiling at me reassuringly.

"I-I'm not g-going to live, Sirius. Get a g-grip," you say fiercely.

"Yes you are!" he says, tears streaming down his face.

"N-no, I'm not. I-I just w-wanted you t-to know that I l-love you. I do and always w-will," you say, smiling.

"You're not going to die," he says, sobbing now.

"Burn me, okay?" you say, smiling weakly at him.

You turn to your mother, whose still breathing, but barely. "M-mother, what d-do you think of h-him?"

"H-he can't be a B-black," she whispers, smiling. "Either w-way, I approve."

You feel the life draining out of her, and then she's gone. You'll be going soon after.

"One l-last hug?" you ask.

He leans over you, and hugs you tightly.

You close your eyes.

* * *

Maybe it was impossible from the start.

Maybe you both knew that it was.

After all, an angel and a fallen angel just aren't meant to be. To be together would be to cheat God.

You _did_ though. Your love for her and her love for you made it possible to cheat Him.

With love… anything is possible.


End file.
